deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5/Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers
The following images were used for the promotion of Dead or Alive 5. Title Images File:DOA5 Logo.png|Official Logo DOA5 MakeYourMove.jpg|Contest logo DOA5 Contest logo 2.jpg|Contest logo Promotional Images DOA5Contest.png|Images relating to "Make Your Move!" contest - Hayate DOAContestEnd.png|Image relating to "Make Your Move!" contest - Hayate File:DOA Poster Kasumi.jpeg|Artwork released June 15, 2012 - Kasumi 240.jpg|Promotional image for the Dead or Alive 5 Collectors Edition, released June 25, 2012 - Kasumi File:St_zu.gif|''Dead or Alive 5'' Relationship Chart "I'm a Fighter" Promotional Posters DOA5 Promo Ayane.png|Artwork shown at December 2011 San Fransisco press event - Ayane File:DOA5 Bayman.jpeg|Artwork shown on April 26, 2012 - Bayman File:DOA5 Chrisite.jpeg|Artwork shown on April 26, 2012 - Christie File:DOA5 Poster Helena.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Helena Douglas DOA5 Promo Hitomi.png|Artwork shown at December 2011 San Fransisco press event - Hitomi File:DOA5 Poster Hitomi.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Hitomi File:Main.jpg|Debut image, shown at Tokyo Game Show 2011 - Kasumi File:DOA5 Poster Kasumi.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Kasumi File:DOA5 Poster Kokoro.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Kokoro File:DOA5 Poster Leifang.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Leifang 307818 285620088208750 576876420 n (1).jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Lisa Hamilton 295198 481186725232304 1256190850 a.jpg|Artwork released September 2012 - Mila File:DOA5 Poster Tina.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Tina Armstrong "I'm a Fighter" Mini-Posters 200639 10151049487476785 1265987901 n.jpg|Artwork released August 14, 2012- Brad Wong 579948 10151049530821785 1069531595 n.jpg|Artwork released August,14 2012 - Eliot File:DOA5 Mini Genfu.jpg|Artwork released September 13, 2012 - Gen Fu 582700_112610502220367_163585628_n.jpg|Artwork released August 23, 2012- Helena Douglas File:DOA5 Promo Kasumi.jpeg|Artwork released June 20, 2012 - Kasumi File:DOA5 Promo Kokoro.jpeg|Artwork released June 15, 2012 - Kokoro File:DOA5 Promo Leifang.jpeg|Artwork released June 15, 2012 - Leifang File:DOA5 Mini Pai.jpg|Artowrk released September 13, 2012 - Pai Chan File:DOA5 Promo Ryu.jpeg|Artwork released June 15, 2012 - Ryu Hayabusa Magazine Images DOA5 Magazine 1.png|From Famitsu, January 2012 DOA5 Christie Bayman.jpg|From Famitsu, April 2012 DOA5 Leifang Famitsu.png|From Famitsu, May 2012 1evq14.jpg|From Famitsu, June 2012 Tumblr m69bjodnHj1qam7gjo1 500.jpg|From Famitsu, June 2012 DOA5 Famitsu Tina.png|From Famitsu, July 2012 Famitsu Jann Lee.png|From Famitsu, July 2012 Kehynvz.jpg|From Famitsu, August 2012 PaiReveal.jpg|From Famitsu, September 2012 Renders DOA5 Akira Render.png|Akira Yuki DoA5 Alpha-152 render.png|Alpha-152 DOA5 Ayane Render.png|Ayane DOA5 Bass Render.png|Bass Armstrong DOA5 Bayman Render.png|Bayman DOA5 Brad Render.png|Brad Wong DOA5 Christie Render.png|Christie DOA5U Ein Render.png|Ein DOA5 Eliot Render.png|Eliot DOA5 Gen Fu Render.png|Gen Fu DOA5 Hayate Render.png|Hayate DOA5 Helena Render.png|Helena Douglas DOA5 Helena Render 2.png|Helena DOA5 Hitomi Render.png|Hitomi DOA5U Jacky Render.png|Jacky Bryant DOA5 Jann Lee Render.png|Jann Lee DOA5 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi DOA5 Kokoro Render.png|Kokoro DOA5 La Mariposa Render.png|La Mariposa DOA5 Leifang Render.png|Leifang DOA5U Leon Render.png|Leon DOA5 Lisa Render.png|Lisa Hamilton DOA5UA Marie Rose Render.png|Marie Rose DOA5 Mila Render.png|Mila DOA5 Mila Render 2.png|Mila DOA5U Momiji Render.png|Momiji DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan DOA5UA Phase-4 Render.png|Phase-4 DOA5U Rachel Render.png|Rachel DOA5 Rig Render.png|Rig DOA5 Ryu Render.png|Ryu Hayabusa DOA5 Sarah Render.png|Sarah Bryant DOA5 Tina Render.png|Tina Armstrong DOA5 Zack Render 2.png|Zack DOA5 Zack Render.png|Zack Wallpaper iPhone Wallpaper File:DOA5iPhoneAyane.jpeg|Ayane File:DOA5iPhoneHitomi.jpeg|Hitomi File:DOA5iPhoneKasumi.jpeg|Kasumi Twitter Background File:DOA5 Bayman Twitter.jpg|Bayman File:DOA5 Christie Twitter.jpg|Christie Survey Wallpaper These wallpapers can be downloaded after voting in the my GAMECITY survey for the pre-order "sexy costume" downloadable serial code. A my GAMECITY user ID is needed in order to vote. File:DOA5surveyKasumi.jpg|Kasumi File:DOA5surveyAyane.jpg|Ayane File:DOA5surveyChristie.jpg|Christie Category:Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers